Trust
by ducky72
Summary: Mibbs. In the final scene of episode 4x13 Sharifs Return Gibbs was visiting Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann to say "Thank you"...in a very special way. As their kissing became more and more passionate...this might have happened:


**TRUST**

**A/N** This is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction.

This scenario simply entered my mind directly after watching ep 4x13 and it was looking for a way out, though it took me a while to put it into the right words. It´s mostly about what we already know, but... well, read yourself. I hope I somewhat managed to tell Gibbs´ story correctly.

Reviews of all kinds are much welcomed.

**Spoiler:** ep 4x13 of course, and if you don´t know about Gibbs´ family: spoilers apply as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own any of these characters. I just borrowed them – and the last sentence of ep 4x13 - for this story, intending to handle them carefully.

**Summery:** (Mibbs). In the final scene of episode 4x13 (Sharifs Return) Gibbs was visiting Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann to say "Thank you"...in a very special way. As their kissing became more and more passionate..._this_ might have happened:

**Rating:** T

---------

"... . How did you get that damn boat out of your basement?" Hollis asked.

Gibbs grinned. "Yeah..." he laughed as he leaned back, thinking _I know this is driving you crazy and I knew you would ask again!_ But he didn´t want to tell her. Not yet!

He looked into her eyes. Those lovely green eyes that he had fallen in love with when they had first met at that sand...trap - or whatever it was called. He beckoned her with his index finger and slowly she moved closer, neither one of them breaking eye-contact, their faces finally only millimeters apart.

"Anyone ever told you how nosy you are, Lieutenant Colonel?" Gibbs teased her, pronouncing each word in detail.

Before Hollis could even blink, he covered the distance of the last remaining millimeters that were separating their lips, and it was only then, that she realized that he had outsmarted her.

His left hand softly settled on the back of her head while his right hand started moving up her left arm, lightly brushing her dressing-gown, sending pleasant shivers up and down her spine. When his fingers reached her bare skin, it became almost unbearable and when his hand finally reached the nape of her neck, she threw back her head, moaning loudly.

"Hmmm..." Gibbs murmured. And refering to their conversation in his basement earlier that day he added "Did I get that right, you asked me to ... interfere´?"

Two fingers of his right hand softly touched her chin and he slowly began running them downwards. As if this wasn´t already exciting enough, he planted the way his fingers just had drawn with tingling wet kisses ... and neither her dressing-gown nor her nightdress were able to stop him... .

-----------------

They were lying on their sides, Hollis´ back snuggeled against Gibbs´ chest. Gibbs was softly stroking her hair, every now and then he placed a tender kiss on her temple, her earlobe or her neck. He particularly enjoyed teasing her by lightly breathing on an extra-wet kiss.

Gibbs uttered a relaxed sigh. He wrapped one arm around Hollis´ waist and held her tight.

Then suddenly the smile on his face died. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart and a deep sadness engulfed him. He all of a sudden became aware of the fact, that he hadn´t felt that lucky, that ... safe ... and ... loved since... .

Hollis felt the tension that was building up in him, felt his embrace getting more and more tight and something wet landed on her cheek; something that was definitely not a ... ?!

"Jethro?" she whispered softly.

Gibbs realized that if he really loved her and if he really trusted her – and deep within his heart he knew he did – then he had to tell her. He had to free himself, unburden his heart of its painful being. If he didn´t tell her now, if he didn´t trust her now – then he would never be able to ever look into these beautiful , warm, gentle, smiling, affectionate green eyes again.

Remembering that painful, heartbreaking moment a few weeks ago, when Hollis had come to his basement, had seen the boat that he had just been about to name then and _scratching_ upon its surface she had asked, if Kelly´ was the name of his girlfriend, he started speaking:

"Kelly..." his voice broke with emotion.

After clearing his throat, he started again, his voice shaky at first, but getting more and more firm while speaking.

"Kelly ... was ... my daughter. She was ... eight years old ... when she and ... her mother ... my first wife Shannon ... were killed. I was in Iraque at that time... . Shannon had witnessed a Marine´s murder ... and she and Kelly were under an agent´s protection. ... They ... were killed in an accident when ... the Marine´s murderer shot the agent who was driving the car they were sitting in... .

"They meant everything to me. I loved them so much! When I was told about their death, my whole life shattered into pieces. It hurt so much. Oh my God, it still does! I miss them! I miss them a lot... !

"I even thought of taking my own life. My whole life became worthless then. I always _did and do_ care about my agents´ lives, but never about my own... .

"Up until this afternoon. When I was lying on that floor at the station, barely being able to breathe, Sharif aiming his gun at me and telling me he would shoot me – at that moment I realized I didn´t want to die. I wanted to live. Because of you! I was only able to think of you. I love you, Hollis!"

Gibbs´ head was still hovering above Hollis´ and the tears that were falling were wetting her face and mingeled with those that had welled up in her eyes.

She took his hand in hers and caressed his arm that was wrapped around her and now was beginning to loosen its tightness bit by bit.

"Oh, Jethro. I love you, too." Hollis said barely above a whisper, when she finally had fought the lump that had formed in her throat.

Gibbs lowered his head and burried it in her neck. Hollis continued the soft caressing. She could feel his breathing calming down and deepening until he finally fell asleep.

"Thank you, for trusting me" Hollis whispered, drifting off to sleep as well.

_The End_


End file.
